Many lacrosse stick head frames are known in the art. In recent years organic plastic materials having great stiffness and resilience have been used, as for example set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,495. Such lacrosse stick head frames are made of a large number of polymeric materials which provide lightness, toughness and desired playing properties to the frame in conventional lacrosse games.
The organic plastic frames are subject to regulation by the Rules Committee. Thus standardized sizes, weights and the like have become accepted in lacrosse, with some variations within the standardized specifications. Often, the weight of organic plastic lacrosse head frames is about 51/2 ounces.
It is been found that the stiffness of the resilient frame materials is sufficient in a front to back direction because of the substantially wider dimension of the sidewalls front to back, as opposed to the side to side dimension. However, the side to side stiffness has been found to be somewhat deficient in ordinary weight lacrosse stick heads. Bending of the head frames in the plane of the frame can affect play.
Because of the weight limitations, there is some difficulty in obtaining the required stiffness. Outer flanges in the plane of the head have been proposed before. Such flanges, while useful, provide some stiffness but overall weight is increased.